Freedom
by GalaxyStar21
Summary: Draco has wanted to be rid of his family's influence for quite some time now and he's willing to do anything to be free, even letting Evelyn help him, even though she's a Gryffindor and half vampire.


Galaxy: (watching Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and frowning slightly) You know, I really wish they would have treated Draco better. He really didn't deserve to be a victim in that movie. He shouldn't have had that mental torture through the entire mess. It makes me wish I could have been there to help him with his depression and his fears. But I don't live in the fictional world, so I'll have to make do. (grabs wand and waves it) _Locus transitus!_ (scene fades to the Disclaimers)

_Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter as it is a creation of J.K. Rowling. I only own my OC in this universe._

* * *

Evelyn walked down the hall of the majestic castle like school, her red eyes darting left and right as she gave the enchanted paintings a calm glare, making them tense slightly in fear.

It was to be expected of a young witch like her to be feared. Her heritage was not only that from a witch, but also a vampire. Such a hybrid was a danger to the witches and wizards on the community, which is why she preferred to hide her secret about her heritage and only let a select few know the secret.

The Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy were the only ones who truly knew about her secret and they didn't care, Draco especially. The Slytherin was more intrigued by her than afraid, and he had helped disguise her impurities, growing close to her in the process as she did with him.

Speaking of which, her enhanced hearing picked up the sounds of a boy crying and she immediately recognized the voice. "Draco." She sped down the hall and stopped upon seeing the blonde hiding his face from the world in his robes, tears streaking his face.

She sighed and walked over to him, sitting by his side and slowly taking his hand.

He looked up at her and wiped his tears away, putting on his snide expression. "What's a Gryffindor like you doing here, Kennewick?"

She smiled softly. "No one's around to see us, Draco. You don't have to put up that farce."

He relaxed and sighed. "Sorry. I guess I'm just... used to the way I am. But... I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to kill anyone!" He started sobbing again and buried his face in her shoulder.

She rubbed his back soothingly, holding him close as she thought something over. "You know, I read about some of the vampire powers. Draining a bit of a Death Eater's blood makes them less connected to their master, and if the vampire turns the person, they lose their Mark and are absolutely loyal and devoted to their vampiric counterpart."

He looked at her with hope in his eyes. "Could you do that? Turn me and... help me get free of his influence... and my parents?"

She nodded a little. "Of course, Draco. I know you've been more of a good friend to me since I was brought here and I was always your confidante when you needed me to be there for you."

He smiled at her and looked around, seeing a certain bespectacled boy at the end of the hall before he helped her up. "I wanna do this in private. I'm sure Harry should understand." He pulled her behind him as they went down the hall quickly, stopping when they reached a wall.

She looked at him and closed her eyes, thinking in her head: _"We need a place where we can meet in private, unaccessible to anyone else."_

Draco had thought the same thing as the door to the Room of Requirement formed and together they entered the room.

Harry Potter, the head of the Golden Trio who had befriended Evelyn as she was a part of Gryffindor, stopped when he saw the door disappear from sight, but he smiled a little bit, knowing that Evelyn would help Draco Malfoy to be free from the darkness and find the light.

Meanwhile in the Room of Requirement, which had morphed to resemble a casual bedroom, Draco sat on the bed and took his tie off before unbuttoning his shirt and moving the collar to the side. "There's no one else I'd rather have help rescue me than you, Evelyn."

She sat by him, removing her tie and unbuttoning her shirt slightly as well. "That almost sounds like a love confession."

He smiled a little, blushing brightly. "Yeah... i... it is."

She smiled back and leaned forward, meeting his lips in a gentle kiss as he caressed her face.

She pulled away and slowly moved down to his neck, letting her fangs elongate before she opened her mouth and bit down on his skin, her teeth piercing the already pale skin.

He whimpered in slight pain but relaxed as he held her close, feeling the life-changing venom from her fangs pumping through his body.

She pulled her teeth out and licked the bite to allow it to heal faster before she looked at him. "It should only take a few minutes to be completely done."

He smiled a little. "I can wait that long." He kissed her again, holding her close in that small room.

* * *

Galaxy: Aww, so sweet! Maybe Evelyn should be a part of the series actual, like in her own fanfic series. I'll let you guys judge that. Bye! (dashes away)


End file.
